Un amor latente
by Angeneko
Summary: Emiya Archer es un estudiante del ultimo año de preparatoria de la Academia Tsukumihara. Al comenzar el año conoce a Rin Tohsaka de la que se enamora perdidamente. Pero en este lugar no es el único amor que florece; Gilgamesh un heredero de la realeza se enamora de Arturia Pendragon la primogénita de un lord ingles.
1. El encuentro

´´ Hola como están? este es mi primer fanfic aquí en esta pagina, solo espero que lo disfruten¨´.

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi invención, son propiedad de Type Moon y de otras empresas que han publicado su material. Todo lo escrito aquí es pura ficción.

Para que no se confundan me voy a referir a Shirou como Shirou-kun y Archel como Emiya-san

Habla Archel en primera persona.

''Comienza la primavera, época que indica que las clases están comenzando en la preparatoria Tsukumihara. Este es mi último año, y ya se lo que esta preparado para mi futuro; herede la compañia de aviones de mi padre Emiya Kiritsugo; se de antemano que ya soy la cabeza de la familia, tengo una gran responsabilidad no solo con esa compañía si no con mi madrastra y mis hermanos Illyasviel y Shirou.

Tendré que pasarme los años de universidad ocupándome de ambas cosas, se un poco lo que tengo que hacer, papá me lo enseño antes de morir pero; lo que mas me saca de mis casillas es que voy a lidiar durante todo ese tiempo con mi tío Kotomine Kirei (en realidad no es mi tío sanguíneo es el amigo de juegos de papá) quien esta robando todo el dinero que puede antes de que yo tome el control.''

**Archel**-¿Por que papá lo pondría a cargo?, es un ser humano terrible, (suspiro) este sera un año muy rápido-

'' Cuando decía eso mis ojos se fijaron en una chiquilla de cabello castaño, ella estaba dándome la espalda porque revisaba el tablero de asignación de salones para los recién llegados.''

**Archel**\- Oye, estas perdida?, te puedo ayudar a buscar tu salón -

'' Le toque el hombro para que me viera, cuando volteó, sus ojos azules me hicieron quedarme paralizado. No se cuanto tiempo la vi, pero me quede muy atento a su rostro , Dios es hermosa.''

**?** \- Disculpa pero es grosero tocar a las personas así-

''Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar y darme cuenta de la realidad .''

**Archel**\- Mmm, perdóname no quise asustarte,ni ser grosero. Mi nombre es Emiya Archel, soy de ultimo año, todos aquí me llaman el arquero no solo por mi nombre si no por que soy capitán de Kyudo-

**Rin**\- Mi nombre es Rin de la familia Tohsaka,es un gusto conocer al heredero de la familia Von Einzbern-

''Para se tan joven, me sorprende que hable de una manera tan formal.''

**Archel**\- Entiendo que me hables de esa manera por ser de una familia noble. Pero no hay necesidad de ser tan formales,soy noble por que mi padre se caso con la madre de mi hermana Illya nada mas (tonto que estoy diciendo)-

**Rin**\- Oh ya veo,entonces te gusta que te traten de manera grosera e indecente-

**Archel**\- No, no es eso a lo que me refería-

**Rin**\- Por que si lo prefieres puedo llamarte copo de nieve -

'' QUE ¡''

**Archel**\- ..copo... de ... nieve-

**Rin**\- Por tu cabello blanco-

**?** -JAJAJAJAJAJA, COPO DE NIEVE, NENA NO ERES LA PRIMERA QUE LO LLAMA ASÍ JAJAJA -

'' Gracias Cuchulain, trataba de darle a Rin otra segunda impresión y tu vienes y lo arruinas. POR QUE NO TE VAS CON TU PANDILLA Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ ''

**Cuchulain**\- Wao, el verano se fue muy rápido, no lo crees así copo de nieve-

'' Lo decía mientra ponía su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, lo primero que le dije fue''

**Archel**\- Calle tonto, nadie me a llamado así nunca-

**?** \- Quieres que te recuerde que yo te llamaba así, mi arquero-

'' La única persona que me dice mi arquero, es Medusa o como la llamamos Raider , le decimos así porque es muy buena en la equitación ya ha ganado varias competencias en ello.''

**Medusa**\- Me presentas con la chiquilla que te llamo así-

**Cuchulain** \- Ahora que lo dices, presenta mela a mi tan bien es muy linda, como se llama-

** Archel**\- Lo siento,Rin ellos son Medusa y Cuchulain son mis compañeros de clase-

** Rin**\- Mucho gusto sempais -

'' Heee,es tan linda haciendo reverencia''

-TOHSAKA, LA CLASE YA VA EMPESAR YA SE DONDE ESTA TU SALÓN-

'' Ese grito solo me indica que mi hermano Shirou se esta acercando''

**Shirou**-Tohsaka ya se donde esta tu clase vamos ?-

**Rin**\- Gracias Shirou-kun pero, ¿porque buscaste mi salón si nosotros no vamos en la misma clases ?

**Shirou**\- Mmmm, no es por nada, quería ayudar a una amiga que esta perdida en su primer día-

'' Shirou no sabes mentir, se cuando mientes pones esa cara de tonto y te rascas detrás del cuello. Pero olvídalo, yo la vi primero''

**Rin**\- Gracias, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día, hasta luego sempais, adiós Emiya-san -

**Todos** -Adios-

'' Cuando estaba despidiendo a Rin, voltee en donde estaba Cuchulain y note que el tenia la cara de idiota que hacia cada vez que le gustaba una chica''

** Archel**\- Cuchulain-

**Cuchulain**\- mmm...-

'' Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una patada en la cara, que hizo que él cayera en el piso''

**Medusa**\- Kyaaa... Cuchulain estas bien?

**Archel**\- Claro que esta bien, él a recibido peores patadas de mi-

**Cuchulain**\- La chica esta disponible y es muy bonita, no se porque, pero el primero que la conquistara sere yo-

**Archel**\- Quieres que para mi sea una competencia, olvídalo _Lancer, _no caeré en tu juego esa chica ...

'' Ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez que la veo,lo extraño es que no puedo. Fue tanto el alboroto que hicimos y no nos dimos cuenta que Shirou aun no se habia ido y que otros estudiantes nos estaban viendo ''

**Medusa**-Esta todo bien, estos dos solo arreglan sus diferencia, siempre son asi; pueden decirle al profesor que ya vamos en camino-

** Estudiantes**\- Si Raider-san hehehehe-

'' Suerte que ellos fueran nuestros compañeros de clases que están enamorados de Raider, con un guiño ella soluciona todo. Pero no debo olvidar otro asunto''

**Archel**\- Shirou, saber cual es el salón de Rin ?

** Shirou**\- Lo se, pero no te lo diré-

**Archel**-Estas seguro?

'' Lo tome de su brazo derecho y se lo lleve atrás de su nuca, siempre me dice todo una vez que le hago esto.''

**Shirou**-(quejidos) Ay, ay... esta bien te lo diré ,el salón 1-A; ahora suéltame tengo que ir a clases-

**Archel**\- Gracias, vez que no fue tan difícil-

'' El salón 1-A sera el sitio que que siempre visitare en mis horas de almuerzo, pero por desgracia no seré el único,Cuchulain también va estar allí; tendré que idearme maneras para poder estar a solas con Rin, pero no tan pronto no quiero que piense que los de terceros somos acosadores o algo por el estilo''

**Archel**-Raider, ayúdame con Cuchulain tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería, luego iremos a clases-

**Medusa**\- Como tu digas mi arquero-

_Bueno este es el final del primer capituló de mi fan fic, comenten por favor que les pareció. Voy a ir subiendo tantos capítulos como pueda._

_Les quiere Ange Neko._


	2. La Reputación de una Tohsaka

Hola como están? aquí va el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les allá gustado el primero. Recuerden lo personajes que parecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Type Moon y todos los derechos son de esa compañía lo que publico es pura ficción . Bueno aquí va.

Primer día de clases punto de vista de Rin

´´ Es una vergüenza una Tohsaka llegando tarde en su primer día de clases, por suerte aun no a comenzado la instrucción, lo que me hizo perder el tiempo fue el chico ''Archer´´ no se cansaba de coquetearme. El 1-A si este es el salón que Shirou me indico''

Desplazando la puerta entra en el salón con mucha delicadeza, coloca su maletín en su asiento y espera a que comience la instrucción.

** ?-** Hola Rin, me alegra verte de nuevo-

**Rin- **Buenos días Diarmuid- san, como has estado?-

**Diarmuid-** Bien el verano en Irlanda fue estupendo pude conocer a mis primos, especialmente a mi primo Cuchulain, al parecer el vive aquí en Japón.-

**Rin- **Si ya tuve el placer de conocerlo, estudia en esta misma escuela junto con Emiya Archer.-

**Diarmuid- **Así?,Espero que no te haya causado una mala impresión.-

**Rin-** Quien Emiya-san, no me impresiona para nada ese chico y es un poco irrespetuoso-

**Diarmuid-** Yo me refería a Cuchulain-

**Rin- ...-**

'' Maldición debí poner mas atención a lo que me estaba preguntado, espero que no me haya notado que me puse roja. Si lo admito Emiya Archer es interesante, pero seguro que tiene mas de una sempai tras de él''

( De repente se escucho un gran escándalo afuera, como el motor de una motocicleta)

'' Ha quien podrá ser ?''

Las chicos del salón se asomaron por la ventana y las chicas comenzaron a gritar al ver de quien se trataba.

** Chicas-** ES ÉL HAAAAA KYAAAA ¡

'' Tengo curiosidad ¿quien sera?''

**Diarmuid-** Vaya parece que Gilgamesh llego un poco tarde, sin duda no quiere llamar la atención con su motocicleta dorada-

**Chica1- **Es tan lindo, se dice que estuvo en Alemania participando en el campeonato de juegos extremos-

**Chica 2- **Yo escuche que una de las sobrina de una duquesa en Hungría se enamoro de él pero la rechazo-

**Chicas- **KYAAAA GILGAMESH ERES INCREÍBLE ¡-

Poco después Gilgamesh entra en el salón de clases.

**Chicas-**Kyaaaaaaa

**Gilgamesh-** Vaya parece que les gusto mi entrada, es normal tratándose de mi-

Tomo asiento colocando los pies sobre la mesa de su escritorio, completamente rodeado de chicas.

'' No es de sorprender que se escuchen noticias así en esta escuela. Esto no es una preparatoria cualquiera; La Academia Tsukumihara es una preparatoria en la que mayormente se inscriben chicos adinerados y de buenas familias. La familia Emiya por ejemplo, no es una familia que heredo su fortuna como la mía, la obtuvieron con su negocio de aviones, poco después tuvieron sus títulos de nobles por el matrimonio de Emiya Kiritsugu con Irisviel von Einzbern hija de un Lord alemán.

Si se preguntan como conocí a alguien como Diarmuid, fue por que ambos estudiamos en la misma secundaria en Londres. Se retiro de la Academia en que estudiábamos en el segundo año, tuvo que irse a Alemania por negocios de su padre. ''

**Rin- **Valla, Diarmuid-san conoces a ese chico?-

**Diarmuid- **Si lo conocí cuando fui a estudiar a Alemania, nuestros padres hicieron varios tratos pero no llegaron a concluirse algunos. Gilgamesh siempre busca la manera de llamar demasiado la atención.

Cambiando de tema, como esta Sakura?, me han dicho que se convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.-

**Rin-** Si, el año que viene vendrá ha estudiar aquí.-

**Diarmuid- **Y ¿ a podido adaptarse a su nueva vida?-

**Rin- **Si un poco, ya se encuentra mas tranquila-

En ese momento entra el profesor Shoushiro.

**Prof. Shoushiro-** Bien comenzamos la lección de hoy-

Todos guardan silencio y empieza la clase.

**" **No me sorprender que Diarmuid pregunte por Sakura, le explique todo lo que había ocurrido en una carta. Cuando tenia 10 años papá murió en un accidente aéreo, su avión se estrello en el aeropuerto;mi madre presencio todo,ella lo estaba esperando para darle la bienvenida. Poco después de irme a Inglaterra a los 11 para empezar mis estudios de secundaria, mamá comenzó a perder el juicio. En sus arranques de locura, Sakura era la mas afectada descargaba todo lo que sentía contra ella.

Por causa de los maltratos que sufría de mi madre, dieron en adopción a Sakura a la familia Matou, fue mucho peor Shinji Matou el hijo menor estaba comenzando a abusar de mi hermana, aun siento rabia e impotencia por no haber podido proteger a Sakura durante todo ese tiempo. Hace dos años que esta viviendo conmigo, los primeros días era completamente muda, quien sabe que horrores vivió con ellos"

* * *

´´Terminaron las clases al fin, solo espero la cena y un baño...haaaaaaa caliente con muchas burbujas''

De repente se escucha el motor de una moto. Archer Emiya se coloco a su lado.

**Archer**\- Hola Rin, ya te diriges a casa ?

**Rin**\- Si, mi hermana me esta esperando debo ayudarle hacer la cena-

**Archer**\- ..., jeje, solo quería saber si, ¿quieres que te lleve en mi motocicleta ?- Lo decía completamente sonrojado

'' ¿Que es lo que pretende?''

**Rin**\- Mmm, realmente no me parece adecuado que un noble maneje una motocicleta, y ademas mas ,me sentiría muy incomoda sentada en ella-

**Archer**\- Jajaja, ser noble no tiene nada que ver con poder comportarse de manera normal-

'' Realmente me dan miedo este tipo de maquinas, no quiero subirme a ella"

**Archer**\- Ya veo, tienes miedo-

" He!, eso si toco mi orgullo"

**Rin**\- (Aclarando la garganta) No tengo miedo alguno, los Tohsaka no se doblegan ante nada, ademas... ¡ Haz te a un lado! -

Rin tomo la iniciativa y se sienta en la parte de atrás de la moto.

"Pero que estoy haciendo, estoy tan roja que no puedo controlarme"

Con todas sus fuerzas Rin sujeta a Archer de su abdomen bien formado, Rin se estaba poniendo mas roja.

" Haaaaaaaa OH POR DIOS !, Puedo sentir su abdomen y sus brazos son tan fuertes, estoy apunto de arder de lo sonrojada que estoy "

**Archer**\- Rin?, te sientes bien?-

**Rin**\- Si , estoy bien, pon en marcha a este aparato monstruoso por favor-

**Archer**\- jejeje como diga su majestad-

Se pusieron en marcha, y poco a poco todo lo demás se alejaba de ellos. El atardecer y la costa eran una vista increíble. Mientras conducía Archer pregunto:

**Archer-** Y bien , ¿donde se encuentra tu casa ?

**Rin**\- En las colinas, mi casa es una mansión occidental -

Después de un largo tiempo recorriendo el la cuidad, Archer se estaciono en la puerta principal de la mansión Tohsaka.

**Archer**\- Bueno, ahora que opinas de las motocicletas-

" No pienso decirle que me agrado el paseo, no quiero darle a entender que me gusto su gesto"

Rin desviando la mirada dijo:

**Rin**\- Todavía pienso que son aparatos monstruosos-

**Archer-** Descuida, no esperaba que te gustara en el primer intento, solo quería ser amable contigo-

**Rin**\- Si es así gracias ... oye un momento, se supone que tu eres el capital del equipo de Kyudo no?-

Archer- mmm si...- dijo Archer asistiendo la cabeza.

Rin- Entonces,¿por que no estas en tus practicas?-

Archer- Solo quería asegurarme que una damita como tu, que no esta acostumbrada a este lugar no se perdiera-

Rin- He vivido toda mi vida en Japón y en esta cuidad, ¿por que habría de perderme ?-

Acher- En serio, dime al ser una Tohsaka ,te levantas temprano cierto ?-

Rin- Si-

Acher- Te levantaste temprano por que sabias que la cuidad a cambiado y te ibas a perder de camino a la escuela-

Estaba roja como un tomate.

'' HAAAAAAA cállate no quiero que sigas, no puedo creer que me este poniendo en vergüenza, si me perdí 6 veces esta mañana de camino a la escuela. No esperaba que este presumido me lo echara en cara, tonta distinción Tohsaka de tener una buena reputación. De no haber sido por el incendio de hace 1 año, y que tuve que viajar a Londres durante ese tiempo; mi mapa de esta cuidad no habría cambiado, es decir, apenas hace 2 días que me baje de un avión. Tranquila Rin no debes perder la compostura simplemente, respóndele de la manera más elegante y retírate"

Rin- Agradezco mucho que me aya traído a mi hogar Emiya-san, si no le molesta entrare a la mansión, nos vemos mañana-

Archer- Jejeje, realmente...(**** murmuro****) Rin-

Rin-Mmm...-

Rin estaba en la puerta y no pudo oír lo ultimo que dijo Archer, solo lo ignoro y entro. Lo que sea que le haya dicho no le importante, ademas tenia asuntos mas importantes de que preocuparse.

"" Bueno eso esto lo que les puedo dejar chicos, comenten que les a gustado y que mas les puedo poner, un beso de parte de Angeneko"


	3. Recuerdo de una perversión

_Hola chicos, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios sobre mi fanfic, me motiva demasiado a seguir escribiendo. Recuerden los personajes que parecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Type Moon y todos los derechos son de esa compañía lo que publico es pura ficción ._

Capitulo 3

" El recuerdo de una perversión"

Punto de vista de Sakura

" Los recuerdos de una infancia feliz nunca vienen a mi mente, las únicas memorias que me mantuvieron fuerte en la casa de los Matou, eran las tardes de juegos que pase junto con Rin ;siempre estuve a su sombra por ser la menor, pero ella no dudo nunca en amarme, el resto solo es dolor. En las noches solo sentía la respiración de Shinji Matou en mi cuello, sus manos una e otra vez tocando mis piernas; diciéndome todas esas cosas horribles " _Me perteneces, tu eres mi juguete y nadie mas te tocara mas que yo , eres mía quieras o no_ ".

Lo odiaba, no lo soportaba, no tenia ninguna opción, era él o volver con mamá. La única bondad que recibía era de Matou Kiriya, los cuentos que me leía, los dulces que escondía para mi y las cosas que hacíamos juntos; fue en la única persona en la que pude confiar. "

De repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una puerta abriéndose.

" Es nessan "

Sakura se dirige a la puerta con mucha prisa.

**Sakura**\- Bienvenida nessan-

**Rin**\- Sakura muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida- (Lo dice haciendo una reverencia)

**Sakura**\- Tu baño esta listo nessan y cuando termines estará servida la cena-

**Rin**\- Sakura otra vez, sabes que no tienes que hacer estas cosas, eres mi hermana no mi criada, agradezco que lo hagas. Pero debes entender que ya no estas con los Matou, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte-

**Sakura**\- Lo lamento mucho nessan-

**Rin**\- Haa?.. descuida solo estoy exagerando, pero recuerda que siempre estoy aquí para ti-

**Sakura**\- ...-

**Rin**\- Bien iré a tomar ese baño, se me olvidaba aquí tienes algunos de los tramites para cuando vallas a mi escuela el próximo año. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar y cuando empiece el año entraras sin dificultades ** -**

**Sakura -** Muchas gracias Nessan-

**Rin** \- No tienes que agradecerlo-

* * *

Después de la cena

**Rin**\- Ve, déjame ayudarte con estos platos-

**Sa****kura**-No hace falta Nessan-

**Rin**\- No te preocupes ... Sakura quería preguntarte, te sientes mas feliz aquí?-

**Sakura**\- La verdad me siento mas tranquila, yo realmente quiero olvidar todo Nessan-

**Rin**\- Sakura-

" En ese momento siento el abrazo de mi hermana, se siente tan cálido"

**Rin-** No tienes que hacerte la fuerte Sakura, cometí el error de dejarte sola, te prometo que nunca mas volverá a pasar-

**Sakura- **Rin (Sollozo)-

**Rin**\- Ven conmigo a la sala de estar, quiero contarte como fue mi día-

Dice eso secando las lagrimas de Sakura

" Tratare de calmarme no quiero darle tantas preocupaciones a Nessan "

**Rin**\- Te sientes mas tranquila ?-

**Sakura**\- Mmmm...-

**Rin**\- Bien, entre a la escuela me sentía un poco perdida, pero un chico llamado Shirou Emiya me ayudo-

" He Emiya-kun esta estudiando en la misma escuela que Nessan?"

**Sakura**\- Viste a Emiya-kun ?-

**Rin**\- Lo conoces Sakura?-

**Sakura**\- Si recuerdo que el solía venir a la casa de los Matou a jugar con... Shinji-

**Rin**\- Entonces ese chico es amigo de él, lo tomare en cuenta si debo encontrar a Shinji-

**Sakura**\- Nessan tu crees que si Emiya- kun se encuentra allí , también se encuentre él-

" Solo espero encontrarme con Emiya-Kun , no quiero volver a ver a Shinji nunca mas "

**Rin**\- Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes me tienes a mi y Diarmuid para cuidarte-

**Sakura**\- No siempre estarás allí, debo olvidar todo, no puedo vivir con miedo-

**Rin**\- Sakura, realmente perdóname, quería hacerte olvidar un rato. Termine empeorándolo todo-

**Sakura**\- No es tu culpa Nessan-

**Rin**\- Bueno ya basta de llanto-

" Waooo Nessan se recupera rápido"

**Rin**\- La buena noticia es que, iremos de compras este fin de semana, te comprare ropa nueva, accesorios todo lo que quieras-

**Sakura**\- Muchas gracias Nessan-

* * *

Dos días después

**Rin**\- Bien es temprano el camino a tu secundaria es del otro lado, ya es mi cuarto día de clases, animo en tu primer día-

**Sakura**\- Muchas gracias Nessan -

**Rin**\- Buena Suerte-

Sakura esta dirigiéndose a la escuela, a centímetros de Rin, cuando de pronto

?- Cuidado!-

**Sakura**-Haa?-

* * *

**Rin**\- Sakura estas bien?-

"" Esa es la voz de nessan, me siento extraña, la escucho pero muy tenue. Que me paso?"

**Sakura**-mmm...-

**Rin-** Sakura, despertaste-

?- Yo lo siento-

**Diarmiud**\- Es increíble, eres el único que se le ocurre no revisar los frenos de una bicicleta-

?- Lo siento-

"" Quien sera?""

Voltea su rostro para saber de quien se trata.

**Sakura**\- Emiya-kun-

**Shirou**\- Haaaaaa, estas bien lo siento no quería lastimarte-

" Es Emiya-kun o por dios, mi pecho se siente pesado, creo que no puedo respirar" ( O/O ) Piensa eso sonrojada.

**Rin**\- Shirou-kun eres igual de descuidado que tu hermano en esa cosa que llama motocicleta, pero no quiero formar un escándalo aquí... Haaa Sakura no te levantes así -

**Sakura**\- Estoy bien Nessan no te preocupes-

**Shirou**\- Sakura lo siento no pude frenar, realmente no quería hacerte daño. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu escuela-

**Dairmiud**\- Ni creas que se subirá a esa cosa después de haberla atropellado con ella, ven Sakura yo te llevare a la escuela-

Dairmuid llama su chófer para que se acercara a la acera.

" Oh no incluso le doy molestia a Dairmiud-san "

**Sakura**\- Dairmuid- san no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero causar molestias-

**Dairmiud**\- No es ninguna molestia ademas quiero hacerlo, Rin,¿me permites?-

**Rin**\- Seguro, ademas así llegara mas segura Sakura a la escuela-

"" MMMmmmm."

En ese momento Dairmuid le abre la puerta a Sakura con mucha delicadeza, la toma de la mano y la deja entrar.

" Su mano se siente tan cálida "

**Sakura**\- Gracias

Dairmuid estando en la puerta de la limusina dijo a Rin.

**Dairmuid**-Si vez que aun no he llegado, dile al maestro que tuve una emergencia-

**Rin**\- Así lo haré-

" La limusina se puso en marcha, y a lo lejos pude ver a nessan teniendo una conversación muy severa con Emiya-Kun"

**Sakura**\- Lamento mucho, haber causado esta situación-

**Dairmuid**\- Sakura, el que tiene que dar disculpas aquí es Emiya no tu. Por suerte ( lo decía sacando su pañuelo) solo te hizo un rasguño, toma te ayudara limpiarte un poco.

**Sakura**\- Gracias, realmente yo, no quería causar problemas-

**Dairmuid**\- Sakura, te preocupas demasiado. Aquí tienes el teléfono dile al chófer a que lugar debe dirigirse para ir a tu escuela-

**Sakura**\- Claro, muchas gracias-

En ese momento sus manos se tocaron y todo quedo en silencio por un momento.

" Aaaah su mano es muy cálida, tocarlo se siente muy distinto a como me siento con Emiya-kun. Delante de Emiya-Kun no puedo respirar, pero con Dairmuid- san me siento muy intimidada. Es tan guapo y se siente diferente a la primera vez que lo vi, esa vez no tenia palabras, ahora lo veo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta"

* * *

Flash Back

Sakura llega a casa después de hacer las compras, abriendo la puerta escucha risas provenientes de la sala de estar.

" Mmm, nessan ya llego a casa, sera mejor que prepare la cena"

**Rin**\- Si jaja eso fue hace mucho... ha hola Sakura llegaste, ven siéntate únete con nosotros en el té-

**Sakura**\- Hola Nessan, si claro me sentare-

Deja las comparas en la mesa del recibidor y se dirige a la sala de estar.

**Rin**\- Sakura quiero presentarte a Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, es el amigo de Inglaterra del que tanto te hable-

**Dairmuid**\- Mucho gusto Sakura, tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine-

" Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar y mucho, nadie me ha mirado de la manera en la que me ha visto él. Él me penetro con su mirar, yo solo sentía mi corazón latir de una manera muy rápida; siempre me sentí intimidad en la manera en que me miraban los Matou. Shinji siempre me miro con furia y malas intenciones; su abuelo también era así.

Pero Dairmuid con eso ojos color miel, no me miraba de esa manera, me intimidaba mucho. Me sentía muy hermosa a su lado, sentía que mis ojos debían posarse solo en él"

**Sakura**\- Es un placer conocerlo-

" En ese momento tomo mi mano, la beso y dijo "

**Dairmuid**\- El placer es todo mio-

Fin del flash back

* * *

**Dairmiud**\- Mmmmm, Sakura aun no le haz dicho al chófer a donde debe ir-

"De repente vuelvo a la realidad con la llamada de Dairmuid-san"

**Sakura**\- Haa!, claro mmm si se me olvidaba-

Después de la llamada les tomaría 25 minutos llegar a la escuela de Sakura. En ese momento Dairmiud saca de lo que era un refrigerador , una tartaleta fresca con muchas fresas,diferentes frutas exóticas y crema batida.

**Dairmiud**\- Ten aquí tienes, puedes ponerlo en la mesa extraíble de la puerta-

**Sakura**\- Muchas Gracias, yo...

**Dairmiud**\- Si dices gracias una vez mas no te daré mas dulces, vamos no seas tímida come-

En el momento de tomar la cuchara, a Sakura se le cayo.

" Ayy mi brazo, no note que doliera tanto, me duele mucho "

**Dairmiud**\- Sakura, esta bien?-

**Sakura**\- Realmente no, me duele un poco el brazo, no puedo sostener la cuchara-

**Dairmuid**\- Permiteme-

Tomo la cuchara y le dio un bocado a Sakura.

**Dairmuid**\- Y como esta?-

**Sakura**\- Esta delicioso, las fresas están muy frescas, las moras y el kiwie también. La tarta esta casi recién horneada y la crema batida tiene algo de licor. Pero esta delicioso-

**Dairmuid**\- Bien, le diré a mi chef personal que te gusto-

**Sakura**\- Él siempre hace estos postres para ti Dairmuid-san?-

**Dairmuid**\- Si, le pedí que siempre los dejara aquí, mi padre no le gusta verme comiendo dulces dice que ya no soy un niño-

**Sakura**\- Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver, todos deberíamos probar un bocado de dulce al día, así sentiremos que la vida no es tan amarga-

" Hay por Dios que acabo de decir, seguro se enojara o algo por el estilo por corregirlo"

**Sakura**\- Es decir yo mmm...-

**Dairmuid**\- Tranquila en la forma en que reaccionas piensas que estoy enojado, pero no lo estoy. Ven te ayudare a terminar el postre-

" Tomo otro pedazo y le me lo dio en la boca. De repente la limusina pasa por un bache poco profundo, haciendo que Dairmuid-san y yo nos cayéremos al piso de la limusina. Me quede medio inconsciente, cuando esta cobrando poca a poco la conciencia, pude sentir los labios de Dairmuid-san en los míos.

Dios mio, Dairmuid -san me esta besado, que debo hacer, tengo que apartarlo ya "

Sakura busca las pocas fuerzas que tiene y lo aparta.

**Sakura**\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Haaaaaaa,-

**Dairmuid**\- Sakura, yo perdóname no quería hacerlo, fue la limusina se paso un bache y me caí. No quería hacerte esto yo lo siento-

En ese momento son interrumpidos por la llamada del chófer, avisando que habían llegado a su destino.

Dairmuid salio primero de la limusina, para ayudar a Sakura a salir. Toda la escuela los estaba mirando, las chicas murmuraban entre ellas.

**Dairmuid**\- Sakura realmente yo...-

**Sakura**\- Esta bien Daiurmuid-san no debes preocuparte fue un accidente, realmente voy muy tarde a clases yo me retiro(haciendo una reverencia) muchas gracias por haberme traído a la escuela-

**Dairmuid**\- Esta bien adiós Sakura-

" Corrí lo mas rápido que pude al salón, y me puse a pensar una he otra vez en ese beso. Ese pequeño beso de Dairmuid-san fue mucho mas cálido que los besos de Shinji .No me importa que fuera un accidente, me gusto mucho sentir la calidez de sus labios"

**Así paso un año quien sabe que mas va ha pasar.**

* * *

_Bueno chicos hasta aquí lo dejo, realmente agradezco mucho sus comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. No se molesten pronto subiré otro capitulo._

_ Les quiere AngeNeko._


	4. Un año después, llegada de una invitada

Recuerden los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Type Moon los derechos de autor son de la compañía y todo lo que publico es pura ficción.

_Carta de AngeNeko a las reviews: _

_ Hola chicos me encanta leer sus reviews, en serio no pensé que el comienzo de la historia gustaría, pero me hace muy feliz saber que esta siendo leída y esta gustando mucho. Como quisiera contestarles las reviews pero es que enserio no se como, aquí dejo mis agradecimientos a : TsukihimePrincess y nemuru3003 por ser mis primeros a fallowers. Es emocionante saber lo mucho que les esta gustando la historia. Si quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter en yuechan64 y me dejan sus comentarios allí también o pasan tambien por mi canal Youtube Yue chan .Muchas gracias por los 576 views hasta el momento, los quiero ._

_ Un beso enorme AngeNeko_

**Capitulo 4 **

" La primavera llega: Un año después en la Academia Tsukumihara"

Punto de vista de Diarmuid

Sueño de Diarmuid

" A pasado ya casi un año desde que estoy en Japón, sinceramente, no me arrepiento de estar aquí,es el único lugar donde he estado tanto tiempo. Gracias a papá y sus interminables negocios nunca he tenido un lugar al que pueda llamar un hogar; diferentes países y personas,no soy de los que se encariñan mucho con el lugar pero si con aquellos que dejo atrás. Me gustaría poder establecerme y nunca seguir los pasos de mi padre ; es un hombre respetable en los negocios de transporte marítimo, aviación y empresas mercantiles. Hasta casarse como mi madre tan solo fue un negocio;ya tenia riquezas por sus empresas y una buena reputación por su titulo de Conde, pero para él nada es suficiente. Su mayor trato se cumplirá en 3 años cuando me case con Arturia Pendragón princesa de la Casa Pendragón, los Duques aceptaron nuestro matrimonio cuando yo tenía 5 años. Es una chica muy hermosa sus ojos azules y cabello dorado son algo que no puedo dejar de admirar, pero no importa cuanto trate de pensar en ella como esposa nunca la mire de esa manera, en Arturia veo alguien a quien debo proteger eso es cierto, pero no pienso en ella como mujer si no como hermana a la cual adoro. Hace mas de 1 1/2 años que estoy enamorado y mi corazón ya tiene dueña Sakura Tohsaka o mejor dicho Sakura Matou, no dejo de pensar en ella sus ojos, sus labios, ese olor que desprende su piel al pasar; es completamente inconfundible para mi. La amo quiero protegerla a todas costa.."

De repente golpean la puerta de la habitación

**Mayordomo**\- Señorito el amo lo espera en el comedor principal, su desayuno ya esta servido-

**Diarmuid**\- Gracias Finian, en seguida bajo-

Termina de alistarse y se dirige al comedor

**Conde**\- Buenos días hijo,- toma su tenedor prueba un bocado y dice- Tu prometida vendrá a Japón este año-

Dairmuid casi escupe su limonada de fresas y jengibre al escuchar la noticia.

**Dairmuid**\- Arturia vendrá?

**Conde**\- Que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir ? se quedara con nosotros, su padre hablo conmigo dijo que es adecuado que ustedes dos convivan justos, después de todo dentro de unos años serán marido y mujer,ademas, hace mas de 5 años que no la ves.

**Diarmuid**\- Sabes mi opinión sobre esta boda papá, no pretendo tener como esposa a alguien que veo como una hermana-

**Conde**\- Si, pero ya se a quien ves como una mujer, esa bastarda de los Tohsaka, ¿Sakura es su nombre verdad ?

**Diarmuid**\- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te expresas así de ella, es la hermana de mi mejor amiga-

**Conde**\- Ten todo el amorío que quieras con ella, no me importa si la llegas a tener de amante, lo que mas me importa es que te cases con la hija de los Pendragón-

Diarmuid se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta

**Mayordomo**\- Señorito Diarmuid, aun no termina su desayuno-

**Diarmuid**\- Descuida Finian, escuchar a este hombre le quita el apetito a cualquiera-

**Conde**\- Por cierto, ella llegara una semana antes de comenzar las clases, me tome la molestia de inscribirla en tu Academia-

Sale de la casa y va a encontrar Gilgamesh.

" Viejo bastardo, no me molesta que Arturia viva con nosotros, pero era necesario que estudie en mi escuela. Sin dudas quiere pavonear delante de todos que su hijo se casara con una heredera de buena familia"

* * *

Gilgamesh y Diarmuid se encuentran en un rally de motos 4x4. Ambos compiten para llegar a la meta cuando Diarmuid choca contra un árbol.

**Diarmuid**\- Houm..-

**Gilgamesh**\- ¡Diarmuid!-

Gilgamesh va inmediatamente y encuentra a su amigo tirado en el suelo, lo levanta y lo coloca en su moto.

* * *

""Diarmuid-_Que me pasa? por que no puedo hablar?, me siento ahogado en un mar infinito, que debo hacer. Amo a Sakura y debo decirle a Arturia que no la amo, debo escapar de todo, de todos. _

_...- Diarmuid- san ..._

_**Diarmuid**\- Quien es ?... - A lo lejos distingue algo- Sakura.._

_**Sakura**\- Estoy segura que harás lo correcto-_

_Diarmuid... Diarmuid..._

* * *

**Gilgamesh**\- Diarmuid despierta

**Diarmuid**\- Gilgamesh, donde estoy?-

**Gilgamesh**\- En la base de la unidad de medicina, te traje aquí lo mas rápido que pude-

**Dr**\- No se preocupe ya se encuentra mejor, su amigo hizo bien en traerlo; aunque solo tiene unos cuantos raspones, solo se quedo inconsciente por media hora-

**Gilgamesh**\- Esta mejor como para caminar?-

**Dr**\- Si, solo deje que descanse un poco y ya se podrán ir, los dejare solos-

**Gilgamesh**\- Que paso allá fuera?, nunca te haz caído de la moto y ahora sales con caídas de principiante, sabes que eso me pone en vergüenza con las chicas-

**Diarmuid**\- Jejeje.. , lo siento no quería dañar tu reputación es solo que ... mi padre me dijo que antes de que comiencen las clases, mi prometida vendrá a Japón-

**Gilgamesh**\- Pensé que era algo peor, bueno, que dices si vamos damos una vuelta e invitamos a unas chicas a salir-

**Diarmuid**\- Gil, escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-

**Gilgamesh**\- Si, tu prometida viene a Japón, porque es tan grave?-

**Diarmuid**\- Lo grave es que no la amo-

**Gilgamesh**\- Y tienes que hacerlo?, por algo se les llaman prometidas no es necesario amarlas. Solo casarte con ella , finge felicidad y tienes a alguien mas que cumpla tus caprichos-

**Diarmuid**\- Creo que recurrí a la persona equivocada para buscar consuelo, Dios Gilgamesh suenas igual a mi padre, parecen contados con la misma tijera-

**Gilgamesh**\- Desde cuando eres el niño bueno Dairmuid?, tu y yo conquistamos muchas chicas en Alemania, ambos teníamos mucha reputación con ellas, no se que te paso aquí pero tu no eras así-

**Diarmuid**\- Gilgamesh la persona que conociste en el pasado no es la misma que ves ahora si, quería evitar a todo costa lo que estoy sintiendo, pero ya no puedo negarlo... ( pausa) estoy enamorado de Sakura Matou-

**Gilgamesh**\- Es bella te lo puedo decir y tiene un hermoso cuerpo, pero no es alguien para tener en una casa de nobles. Créeme amigo si quieres hacerla tuya tienes todo el permiso de usar mi casa de playa, es allí donde llevo a todas mis chicas jajaja... -

" No se por que lo hice, la ira me cegó por un instante; lo siguiente que supe fue que mis manos estaban alrededor del cuellos de Gilgamesh ahorcándolo... después de un tiempo lo empuje, lo aleje de mi, no quería ver su rostro para nada y me dirigí a la puerta de la carpa y sin voltearme le dije"

**Diarmuid**\- Ya te dije que no soy la persona que conociste en Alemania, no vuelvas a decirme tal cosa acerca de Sakura. Y sabes otra cosa Gilgamesh, ¡me das lastima!; tienes de todo lo que puedes desear, pero cuando llegue el día en que no puedas obtener lo que quieres, ese día valoraras mucho mas lo que quieres obtener . Cuando comprendas lo que es el amor, entenderás que cuentas encontrarlo; no importa que tan encantador seas, ni todo el dinero que tengas , todo eso no es nada si no tienes a una persona que te ame realmente-

**Gilgamesh**\- Alguien que no me ame por mi encanto o dinero? NO ME JODAS!, no hay ninguna mujer así. Todas siempre terminan diciéndome si a todo lo que les pido.

**Diarmuid**\- Lo se, pero llegara el día en que una te diga que no-

" Me fui, no podía soportar escucharlo. A caso todos piensan eso de Sakura?, quiero amarla debo dejar de callar esto que siento por ella. Si tan solo pudiera salir de este compromiso"

* * *

Una semana después

**Finian el mayordomo**\- Señorito Diarmuid, la princesa Arturia esta en camino a la mansión debe prepararse para recibirla.

**Diarmuid**\- En un momento Finian, ya estaré listo-

" Llego el momento de la verdad, espero que Arturia entienda como me estoy sintiendo; no quiero que ella se sienta ofendida."

" Cuando termine de prepararme, me dirigí a la entrada principal de la casa, al salir de la puerta principal me pare junto a mi padre y los otros sirvientes a la espera de Arturia. A lo lejos, pude ver como las rejas principales se abrían de par en par para dejar entrar a nuestra invitada. Una larga limusina blanca como el marfil se estaciono frente a todos. _Llego__ la hora,_ me digo en mis adentro"

Finian va lo mas rápido que puede a abrir la ultima puerta de la limusina, cuando sale su pasajera todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

( Cuchicheos de las sirvientas)

**Sirvienta 1**\- A cambiado mucho Arturia-oyosama-

**Sirvienta 2**\- Si, se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa-

" Las sirvientas tenían mucha razón, la chiquilla que conocí ya a crecido, se a convertido en una hermosa mujer. No puedo dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules y la elegancia con la que habla con nuestros sirvientes. Finalmente se dirige a mi padre"

**Arturia**\- Conde Ua Duibhne, es un gran honor estar en su casa-

**Conde**\- El honor es todo mio princesa, es pero que sea de su agrado su estancia aquí en Japón-

**Arturia**\- Tengo plena confianza en usted que sera así-

" Arturia da unos pasos y se dirige a mi"

**Arturia**\- Es un placer volverte a ver Diarmuid- san-

Diarmuid hace una reverencia y besa su mano

**Diarmuid**\- El placer es todo mio princesa Arturia-

"Ahora se que llego el momento de tomar una gran decisión, se que quiero ser feliz con Sakura. Pero Arturia cuanto a cambiado, se a vuelto una flor muy bella. Debo decidirme de una vez por todas"

En la mente del Conde

**Conde**\- " Valla hijo, parece que al verla cambiaste de parecer. Ya no piensas que es una niña verdad ?"

**Conde**\- Princesa mis sirvientas la llevaran a su habitación, debe estar agotada por el viaje. Haré que mas tarde un mayordomo este al pleno cuidado de preparar todo lo que quiera para cenar. Quiero que tenga todo la atención posible durante su estancia aquí-

**Arturia**\- Se los agradezco mucho, pero no estoy tan cansada de hecho me gustaría mucho que Dairmuid- san me acompañara a hacer un recorrido por los jardines de la casa-

**Diarmuid**\- Sera todo un placer princesa-

Y entrelazando el brazo de Arturia comenzaron hacer un recorrido por el jardín.

* * *

Bueno chicos lo dejo hasta aquí les advierto que que pienso ampliar un poco mas esta parte del capítulo, la llegada de Arturia a la casa con el siguiente. Espero que les siga gustando mucho la historia.

Dejen en sus comentarios por vía twitter, que allí les contestare con mucha confianza sus dudas acerca de la historia y ¿que otros personajes del mundo de Type Moon les gustaría que aparecieran aquí?. Muchísimas gracias por todas esas vistas jamas pensé que la historia llegaría a gustar como hasta ahorita.

Recuerden el twitter yuechan64

Un gran beso AngeNeko


	5. La llegada de una invitada ( Parte 2 )

Recuerden los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Type Moon los derechos de autor son de la compañía y todo lo que publico es pura ficción.

**Capitulo 5 Un año después, la llegada de una invitada segunda parte**

Primera persona narrada por Diarmuid

" Como fue que esto paso, ¿cuando fue que Arturia se convirtió en una mujer tan hermosa?, sabía que al verla de nuevo la encontraría cambiada, sin embargo, no pensé que seria semejante belleza"

**Arturia**\- Diarmuid?-

"Ha "

**Arturia**\- Estas bien?, has estado callado durante todo el recorrido-

**Diarmuid**\- No tranquila, solo estoy divagando en mi mente-

" Le digo esto tratando de desviar su atención de mis pensamientos. Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo darle muchas vueltas a este asunto. Siento un gran amor por Sakura, tengo que decirle a Arturia la verdad. Pienso todo esto mientras nos dirigimos a un Kiosko en medio del jardín"

**Diarmuid**\- Arturia, has cambiado mucho, ya no eres la niña que solía jugar en el lodo conmigo-

Arturia- Los años pasan-

Diarmuid- Si es muy cierto-

" Ella suelta de mi brazo y se adelanta al kiosko, sienta en uno de los bancos en la forma mas elegante que he visto. Me hace una seña para que me siente a su lado. Camino hacia el banco y me siento"

Arturia- Es como si hubiera sido ayer que jugábamos en los jardines de mis padres-

" Recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y continua"

Arturia- Me alegra tanto volverte a ver, extrañaba mucho tu aroma-

" Oh no esto se pone peligroso, su cabello es tan suave, su olor muy dulce,es muy bella. No que estoy haciendo? yo amo a Sakura"

Diarmuid- ¡De ninguna manera, no podría hacerle tal cosa a Sakura!-

Arturia- Mmm... Diarmuid, quien es Sakura ?-

" Es mi imaginación o acabo de decir eso en voz alta?"

Diarmuid- Sakura es... bueno ella es ...-

Arturia- Ella?-

Diarmuid- Yo mmm...-

Arturia- Diarmuid siempre fuiste alguien de fiar para mi, creo que seria un insulto si no me dijeras que esta pasando?-

Diarmuid- Yo...-

"Siento un sudor frió recorrer mi frente, la miro ,he inmediatamente me arrodillo en la forma en que un caballero pide disculpas a su amo. Arturia queda completamente sorprendida como mi gesto y continuo"

Diarmuid- Se que es algo repentino decir esto a tan solo horas de tu llegada, pero no puedo hacerte esto; no quiero engañarte ni inrespetarte de ninguna manera, pero la verdad es que yo...

"Soy interrumpido por la campanilla de Finian indicando que era la hora de cenar"

Diarmuid- Creo que es hora de ir a la mansión, te parece si entramos ?

Arturia- Si esta bien..-

"Al oírla decir esas palabras, sentí su voz algo desanimada. Caminamos hasta la mansión, los sirvientes ya se encontraban en el comedor principal; mi padre como siempre sentado en la silla central. Al terminar todos fuimos a la sala de estar "

Conde- Arturia-sama, ¿le gusta la estadía hasta hora ?-

Arturia- Si, es muy confortable su nueva mansión, sin embrago, me era más agradable la que tenia en Inglaterra ,¿que ocurrió con ella ?-

Conde- La vendí al mejor postor al morir mi esposa-

" Maldito hablas de ese lugar como si fuera poca cosa"

Conde- Oh ya es muy tarde, si me permite mi invitada voy a retirarme a mi estudio-

Arturia- Buenas noches Conde. También me retirare-

Conde- Oh que descuido el mio, tanto atención que no le he dado nada de descansó. Mis sirvientas se encargaran de todo lo que necesite en sus aposentos. Por favor a acompáñenla a ponerse cómoda en su alcoba.-

Arturia- Buenas noches, ( después sus ojos se dirigen a mi y dice ) muy buenas noches Diarmuid-

Diarmuid- Buenas noches princesa- " Le hago una pequeña reverencia y se retira"

Conde- Diarmuid, ven a mi estudio en 20 minutos, quiero hablar contigo-

Diarmuid- Padre iré a dormir, ahora no estoy de humor-

Conde- No te lo estoy pidiendo, ven en 20 minutos-

" 20 minutos te haré esperar el tiempo que yo quiera viejo bastardo"

"Me dirijo a la cocina en busca de mi postre de la noche ( definitivamente debería controlar esto de los dulces )"

Diarmuid- Buenas noches Uryuu-

Uryuu- Ha buenas noches Diarmuid-sama, que le sirvo-

" Coloco mi chaqueta en la silla y le digo"

Diarmuid- Déjate de formalismos sabes a lo que vengo-

" Inmediatamente Ryuunosuke me sirve una tarta de chocolate y guineos con avellana, cacao y fresas"

Diarmuid- ¿Por qué esta en un vaso?-

Uryuu- Oye le da más clase, se que no debería preguntar pero ¿que tal te fue con la bella inglesa heee?

Diarmuid- Cállate Uryuu, en este momento no quiero hablar de eso, tengo 20 minutos para subir al estudio de mi padre. Quiero olvidarme de ese tema por un rato.

Uryuu- Mmmm, tan malo esta el asunto, ¿ ella ya sabe lo que sientes por Matou-san?

Diarmuid- Aun no, estaba apunto de decirle en el jardín, sonó la campana para la cena, después de eso pensé que no era el mejor momento para decírselo -

Uryuu- Wow dos chicas enamoradas de ti, amigo si que tienes suerte-

Diarmuid- Recuerdame, ¿por qué no te despido?-

Uryuu- Porque soy tu mejor amigo y no puedes vivir sin mis dulces-

Diarmuid- Es muy cierto, ( miro hacia mi reloj y me doy cuenta que tengo menos de 10 minutos),es momento de que me vaya.

Uryuu- Diarmuid buena suerte-

" Me fui lo mas rápido que pude al estudio, toque la puerta "

Conde- Entre-

Diarmuid- Aquí estoy padre-

Conde- Toma asiento... , mis intención es formar una alianza permanente con la familia Pendragón, cosa que sucederá cuando te cases con su hija en tres años-

Diarmuid- Todos sabemos eso, si me estas diciendo esto es por que quieres algo más-

Conde- Si es muy cierto, para acelerara las cosas quiero que fecundes a Arturia con un heredero-

Diarmuid- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO POR LA CABEZA!¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO MALDITO ANCIANO!¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO NO VOY A HACER ESTO QUE ME PIDES-

Conde- Que Rey del drama eres hijo, pero no es algo este en discusión,sabes por que?, hay alguien que saldrá muy afectada si te niegas hacer esto y sabes de quien estoy hablando-

Diarmuid- Maldito viejo, como le hagas algo Sakura...-

Conde- Que vas hacer? rescatarla, huir de casa, matarme?... Huh ( golpe)-

" Mi estomago quedo sin aire, no podía respirar, que debo hacer tengo que desaparecer este sujeto del planeta o también podría hacerle daño a Arturia"

Conde- Y que me dices ahora he hijo-

Diarmuid- ( Tos) ( Jadeo) Digo que te pudras en el infierno-

Conde- Mmm... eres testarudo, pero lo harás o mis hombres le harán mucho daño-

* * *

Hasta aquí puedo dejarles el episodio de hoy espero que les guste por fa no me tiren tomates, en serio me gusta mucho la idea que la historia sea entre drama y comedia.

Nos vemos en otro capitulo.


End file.
